Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to prevention of replay attack in long term evolution device-to-device discovery.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple user devices. Base stations may communicate with devices on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the base station or cell.
Devices (i.e., user equipments (UEs)) that are proximate to each other may also communicate directly via device-to-device (D2D) or proximity based service (ProSe) communication. This direct communication, however, includes potential security vulnerabilities. Specifically, devices participating in D2D discovery communication may be subject to a replay attack by a rogue base station, for example. Therefore, security of devices participating in D2D discovery communications may be enhanced.